Lies
by Lilly-Jackson
Summary: TwentyThree year old Lilly Stewart is pregnant.She should be happy!Her Husband Jackson is thrilled, Why isn't she? I suck at summaries so please R&R!Also, I put this fic in T but the rating MIGHT go up... not quite sure yet though... Chapter three Up!
1. Chapter 1

Warning : This fic is rated M for Muture!

**Lies**

_Ringggggg_

_Ringggggg_

_Ringg-_

"Hello?" Said an out of breath twenty three year old Lilly Truscott who had just ran all the way across her appartment to answer the phone.

"Hey Baby," Said Jackson Stewart who was on his way home from work.

"Oh, Hey Jacky..." Lilly said with a smile plastered all over her face.

"So what are we going to do tonight?" Jackson asked sweetly.

"I don't know," Lilly said while twirling her hair around her finger," What do you want to do tonight?"

"I am not sure but I have to go I am getting pulled over..." Jackson said, his mood instantly dropping.

"Oh, Okay so I guess I'll talk to you later..." Lilly said, the smile slippping right off her face.

"I love you, see you when I get home..." Jackson said then hung up.

Lilly hung the phone up and slowly stood up from her red leather couch.

She walked through her living room to go into Her and Jackson's room.

She opened the door to the bedroom and fell on the bed.

_"Why did this I do this to myself ?" _Lilly thought drifting off into a deep sleep.

Jackson walked into the house and shut the door behind him.

He dropped his keys and speeding ticket on the table then walked into the living room.

He didn't see Lilly so he called," Lilly, I am home! Are you here."

He loosened his tie as he walked into the bedroom.

He flipped on the light and heard a grunt.

"Mmmmm turn the light off..." Lilly grumbled.

"Okay, Okay," Jackson said as he turned off the light.

"Did you have a good day at work today?" Lilly said in a slightly muffled voice because her face was on the pillow.

"Yeah, I had a good day," Jackson said while chnaging into some more comftrable clothes,"I sold two cars today."

"That is good..." Lilly said, rolling onto her back so she could see what Jackson was doing.

He pulled on a shirt then asked her,"So how was you're day?"

"Uh, you know... Same Old,Same Old." Lilly said with a nervous laugh.

Jackson looked at her like she was crazy then said," So how is our baby doing," while rubbing Lilly's plump belly.

"Oh he is doing good... He is kicking Mama's ribs though..." Lilly said as a wave of guilt hit her hard.

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that."Jackson said then kissed her on the forehead.

"I am going to go cook dinner... what do you want?" Jackson asked.

"Well you know I have benn craving a hot fudge Sunday all day..." Lilly started.

"Okay, I guess I'll go to Dairy Queen and get you a hot fudge sunday then..."Jackson said as he stood up and slipped on his tennis shoes," But what do you want for dinner?"

"Uh... A hot fudge sunday." Lilly said to her stupid husband of two years.

"Oh, okay then. I'll see you when I get home,"Jackson said then kissed her briefly on the lips then walked out of the room.

As soon as Lilly heard the door shut she jumped off the bed and ran into the Kitchen so she could get the cordless phone off the charger.

She grabbed the phone the quickly walked back into the bedroom and shut the door behind her.

She flipped the light on then sat on her bed.

Lilly stared at the numbers on her phone debating on doing what she knew she had to do.

She slowly punched in the familiar number and pushed on.

She slowly raised the phone up to her ear.

As soon as she heard the person answer the phone she said," Oliver we have to talk. Meet me at the park at noon tommorrow."

Then Lilly hung up the phone, not even waiting to hear his answer.

**Authors Note...**

**Do you like it?**

**Do you hate it?**

**Do you think I should delete it?**

**Do you think I should keep it?**

**Do you think I should continue?**

**I know it is off to a bad start but I really do beleive the story will get better!**

**I am sorry that it is so short, I'll make the next couple chapters longer! I promise!**

**Please Review and tell me what you think about it so far! Please! And don't forget to answer my questions!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Lies**

**Chapter Two**

"Damn it, Oliver!" Lilly said to herself as she sat sat in her car at the park.

Lilly quickly glanced at the clock for the twenty-fifth time in less that a minute to see that it was still Tweleve forty-five.

Lilly picked up her cell phone for what seemed like the hundreth time and dialed Oliver's number in, only to hear a busy signal.

After what seemed like forever Oliver's car pulled up beside Lilly's car.

They both got out of the car and Oliver was very surprised to see what he saw.

"Wow! Congradulations! Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" Oliver asked her happily.

"Get in my car. We have alot to talk about." Lilly said through clenched teeth.

Lilly got back into the drivers seat, and a very confused Oliver got into the passengers seat.

"Remember about six months ago when Jackson went out of town for a job for about two months?" Lilly asked Oliver trying to be very calm about all of this.

"Yeah..." Oliver started.

"Remember what happened when we both had too much to drink that night I stayed at you're house?" Lilly asked him with clenched fists.

"Lilly... I thought we both agreed that, that was a mistake. A big mistake... That we should never talk about again..." Oliver told her.

"Hmmm..." Lilly said as she thought of how she was going to word what she was about to say.

"Well seven months ago that mistake was very, very, very small. Now, that mistake is actually very big... it also kicks me in the ribs every five minutes." Lilly told him while rubbing her big stomach.

Oliver was confused at first then it hit him.

Oliver's face fell so fast then he said," Does Jackson know?"

"No... I didn't tell him yet, I think we should tell him together." Lilly told Oliver.

"And why did you wait seven months to tell me all of this?" Oliver asked her.

"Because I wasn't really sure how I was going to tell you... I alo wasn't very sure how you would respond." Lilly said to him.

"Lilly, you know no matter what I'll stand by you. I'll step up to the plate and be our childs father." Oliver said trying to convice Lilly," If that is what you want me to do."

"I don't know what I wan't right now." Lilly said as she laid her head on the steering wheel.

"But Are you positive that the baby is mine?" Oliver asked.

"It was in the middle of the two months that he was gone and you were the only person I slept with so yeah I am pretty sure." Lilly said with her head still on the steering wheel.

"What if the baby doesn't look like me? Are we going to play it off as if the baby really is Jackson's?" Oliver asked her.

"I have no idea what we are going to do right now, Oliver. I just wish this whole thing never happened."Lilly said with a yawn.

"I got to go... I have a dentist appointment at two o'clock." Oliver said as leaned back into his chair.

"Okay, bye Oliver." Lilly said then attempted to hug Oliver but her big belly wouldn't let her get very close to her.

"Do you know if it is aboy or girl?" Oliver asked Lilly.

"It's a boy." Lilly said.

"Bye, little man," Oliver said as he gently rubbed Lilly's large stomach.

"Oliver?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah Lilly?" Oliver asked as he continued to rub her stomach.

"Don't touch my tummy without permission." Lilly told him.

"Oh, okay. I am sorry. I should have known better." Oliver said as he looked down.

Lilly burst out laughing then said," You can touch my tummy..."

"Okay... I got to go though... Bye." Oliver siad then got out of her car.

Lilly then drove over to Miley's appartment.

Lilly wadled up the three flights of stairs then rang Miley's doorbell.

"Just a minute!" Miley yelled through the door.

Lilly stood out on Miley's door step shifting from foot to foot.

Miley opened the door in only a towel.

"Hey Lilly! What's up?" Miley asked.

"I have to pee!" Lilly screeched then ran past Miley into the small appartment.

Lilly quickly ran into the bathroom as Miley laughed at her pregnant bestfriend.

When Lilly walked out of the bathroom Miley had changed into a T-shirt and shorts.

"So was that the only reason you came over?" Miley asked her as she poured both Lilly and herself as glass of fesh lemonade.

"No... I was just bored. I figured you would be home so I came on over." Lilly told her honestly.

"Okay..." Miley said as she ran a hand through her wet hair.

"So how is Aaron?" Lilly asked her as she layed down on Miley's couch.

"Oh, he is good... We are going out tonight. He wouldn't tell me where. He just said to dress nice."Miley told her.

"How nice is nice?" Lilly asked her.

"I don't know but I am going to wear a Hannah Dress." Miley told her as she took a sip of her ice cold Lemonnade.

"Which one?" Lilly asked her as she bit her thumb nail.

"You know the white one that has swirls of Light pink through it and it practically clings to you're skin?" Miley asked her.

"Wow... That one is really dressy. Are you sure you know what you are getting you're self into? What if he meant just a little dressy?"Lilly asked.

"I don't know... but before hand he asked me if I get seasick, so I think he is taking me on a boat."Miley siad with a wide smile.

"Well you two have been dating for almot a year... do you think he is going to propose?" Lilly asked in a very excited voice.

"I don't know! I hope so though!" Miley practically squealed.

Lilly glanced at the clock on the wall and it was two thirty.

"Oh, Crap! It is two thirty! Jackson will be home by three! I got to go!" Lilly yelled as she got up and got her purse.

"Bye Miley! Call me tonight and tell me how everything goes!" Lilly squealed as she quickly waddled out the door.

Lilly quickly went down the stairs but when she got to the bottom of the stairs she saw someone who was supposed to be at the dentist.

"Oliver? What are you doing here?"Lilly asked as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

Oliver looked very, very worried when he said, "Nothing...N-Nothing... I was just in the neighborhood... I was bored...Thought I'd come over."

"Okay, well I got to go...Bye."Lilly said as she walked off.

Lilly heard Oliver let out a long sigh as she walked off.

Lilly quickly got in her car and drove to her house.

When she got there she went to unlock the door but found it already unlocked.

Lilly opened the door to hear a faint moaning noise.

Lilly didn't think much of it, but as she walked farther inot the kitchen it got louder.

Lilly followed the moans and it led her to the bedroom door.

Lilly was very nervous as she put her hand on the doorknob.

She quickly turned the doorknob and yanked the door open.

She saw what she hoped she would never see.

Authors Note!!!!

Oh My God! What is happening? What is going to Happen? You should feel sorry for poor Lilly!!!Okay so I just got back from my grandparents house... I would of had this chapter up by Saturday but some things came up and I couldn't... Also I start school in 15 days. Yes. That is right. FIFTEEN! So there will not be very many updates with in the next weeks... I am sorry. I don't see it happening though... Please Review! If you review then there will be a better chance of me updating. So Thanks for reading and please review!!! P.S. I can't wait for "Harry Potter And The Deathly Hallows" to come out! It is oing to be awesome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Lies**

_Lilly opened the door to hear a faint moaning noise._

_Lilly didn't think much of it, but as she walked farther inot the kitchen it got louder._

_Lilly followed the moans and it led her to the bedroom door._

_Lilly was very nervous as she put her hand on the doorknob._

_She quickly turned the doorknob and yanked the door open._

_She saw what she hoped she would never see._

"Jackson?!?!?!" Lilly screamed.

Lilly had scared Jackson so he rolled of the bed and that made the girl fall ontop of him.

Lilly with tears in her eyes looked at the girl and realised it was none other than Jamie.

"Oh My God! Jamie! How could you do this to me? You're my sister! And you've been sleeping with my Husband!"Lilly screamed.

Lilly ran out of the bedroom and grabbed her keys and purse then ran outsie.

She got in her car not knowing where to go.

_"Jamie Is going to go back to Mom's house... Miley has that big date tonight... Jackson will go to Mr. S's house... Oliver..." _Lilly thought as she sat in her car wondering what to do next.

She started her car and drove over to Olivers house.

When she got there she had finally stopped crying but her eyes were really red and puffy.

Lilly made one more wipe at her eyes before giving up.

She got out of her car and walked up the sidewalk to Olivers house.

She rang the doorbell and sighed.

"Be right there Tiffany!" could be heard from inside the house.

Oliver opened the door with roses in hand and a big huge smile plastered on his face.

"Lilly? What's wrong?" Oliver asked as the Smile slid right off his face.

"I caught Jackson cheating on me." Lilly said with a sniffle.

Oliver pulled Lilly inot a hug then said," I am sorry Lilly... Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Do you think that I could maybe spend the night here tonight?" Lilly asked him hopefully.

"Of course!"Oliver siad then invited her inside.

Lilly put her purse and keys on the table near the door and followed Oliver into the Kitchen where he was making dinner.

"I'll just go upstairs when Tiffany gets here, I wouldn't want to be the third wheel or anything." Lilly told him.

"Nonsense! You are in the middle of a crisis! I will not just shoo my bestfriend away! I'll call Tiffany and reschedule," Oliver siad while punching Tiffany's number into the phone.

Lilly smiled and said," Thanks Ollie."

As Oliver talked on the phone with Tiffany explaining to her why She couldn't come over Lilly thought of the mess she was in.

_"I am having my best guy friends baby and My Husband is sleeping with my Sister behind my back... My life sucks." _

"So do you want some Icecream or something?" Oliver asked right after he got off of the phone.

Lilly who was not paying any attention to him nodded.

"Chocolate, Vanilla, or Strawberry" Oliver asked as she stared at Lilly.

"What?" Lilly asked him.

"Do you want Chocolate Vanilla or Strawberry icecream?" Oliver asked.

"I don't want Icecream." Lilly told him with a weird look on her face.

"Make up you're damn mind!" Oliver said as he put the ice cream back in the freezer.

"I actually think I'll have-" Lilly started but then stopped when she saw the glare Oliver was giving her.

"Fine then... Piss off the Pregnant woman... Remember you sleep heavy." Lilly said with her arms crossed.

"Okay! What Icecream do you want?!?!?" Oliver asked with face niceness polished allover his words.

"Chocolate." Lilly said with a sweet smile.

Authors Note!!!

Sorry that the chapter was so short...

Please review I only got 6 reviews last chapter... If I don't get more than 10 reviews on this chapter then I don't know If i am going to continue it... So IF you like this story...and want it to stay on FF then review!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**I am really sorry that I haven't updated in what seems like years. So much stuff has been happening lately though! My Dad is moving out, I just got over the flu, I have had SO much homework, I have to babysit my brother everynight... Just I am really busy. Alot of things have been happening to me, and most of them are bad. So I am sorry again that I haven't updated in such a long time. But I hope you see it from my side. I'll update as soon as I can. Love, Anora (a.k.a -Lilly-Jackson-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lies **

**CHAPTER 4**

"I don't know what to do, Miley!"Jackson yelled as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"She won't answer my calls. She won't reply to my texts." Jackson said as he walked around Miley's living room.

"You hurt her really bad! She caught you with another woman!" Miley yelled at Jackson who was pulling at his hair.

"How am I going to get her to forgive me?"Jackson asked as he sat down.

"She probably isn't going to forgive you! How would you feel if you caught her with...Oliver? It would basicly be the same thing." Miley told him as she got up from the couch.

"She would never do that..." Jackson said slowly.

Miley walked into the kitchen as she said," I know. It is just wrong.Just like it was wrong for you to sleep with her sister."

"I told you I didn't mean to!" Jackson yelled.

"Whatever Jackson! I know it wasn't an accident! You don't accidently sleep with you're wife's sister!"Miley screamed.

"It is all her fault-" Jackson started but then stopped when he heard Miley drop the coffee cup that was in her hand.

Miley looked at him with wide eyes," All her fault? All her fault? How the hell is it all Lilly's fault?!?!?!?"

"Because we never did anything anymore. She was always tired. She never wanted to do anything." Jackson said.

"My god, Jackson! She is eight and a half months pregnant! Do you really think she wants to do anything?" Miley screamed.

"I...well... no." Jackson said as he blushed deeply.

"Jackson this is enough. I wan't you to get out of my appartment. I can't deal with you right now." Miley said as she shook her head back and forth.

"But Miley! Where am I supposed to go?!?!?" Jackson asked.

"Oh, I don't know... maybe YOU'RE HOUSE!!" Miley screamed at him,"I am going to go talk to her."

"Miley! You know where she is?!?!?!" Jackson yelled at her.

"Of course I know where she is!" Miley said.

"Yeah, whatever. Get out of my house, I got to get ready." Miley said as she started walking toward her bedroom.

"But-" Jackson started.

"If you are still here when I have changed and I am ready to go then I am calling Dad, and telling him everything." Miley said then shut the door behind her.

Lilly was instantly woken when she felt a sharp pain in-between her legs.

"OH!" Lilly yelled as she sat up.

She put her hands on her stomach as another sharp pain hit.

She looked down and saw that the sheets were wet.

"OLIVER!!!" Lilly yelled as soon as she figured out what was going on.

She went scooted to the end of the bed then screamed as another pain hit her," Oliver!!!!"

Oliver stumbled in the room to see Lilly sitting on the end of the bed leaning over.

"What happened?" Oliver asked sleepily as he rubbed his eyes.

"My water just broke!" Lilly yelled.

"What?!?!?" Oliver screamed,"That's three weeks early!"

"Well no duh sherlock! I know that! Just take me to the hospital!" Lilly yelled at him.

Oliver walked over toward Lilly and helped her up.

He helped her get into the car then ran back inside to get some things she might need in the hospital.

Lilly looked at her belly then said," Why couldn't you of waited till morning?"

Oliver ran to the car with a suitcase, threw it in the back then jumped in the drivers seat.

Lilly instantly started laughing at what oliver was wearing.

"What is wrong with you?" Oliver asked.

"You are wearing two diffrent shoes, boxers and my t-shirt."Lilly said then started laughing.

Oliver looked down, he had forgotten to put on pants, he had to diffrent pairs of tennis shoes and he had a shirt on that saId "Orange County Girl".

"It's you're fault!" Oliver said as he got on the highway.

"How is it my fault?" Lilly asked.

"First of all you left this in my room... second of all you're the one who decided to go inot tlabor in the middle of the night." Oliver said angrilly.

"It was dirty! What did you want me to do with it? Leave it in the kitchen? Atleast I put it in the dirty clothes hamper!" Lilly yelled.

"Owwwwww! Damn it ,Oliver! Hurry up!" Lilly yelled as another pain hit her hard.

A couple of minutes passed before another contraction hit.

"Owww!" Lilly yelled as it hit her," Don't stop! It's not red!"

"But it is yellow!" Oliver yelled back as he started slowing down.

"If you stop, I swear I am going to get out of the car and hitch hike to the Hospital!" Lilly screamed at Oliver.

Oliver, knowing how hard-headed Lilly really was sped up and ran the now red light.

As he sped up another car who had decided he wasn't going to stop sped right throgh the road.

The car hit the passenger side of the car at full speed.

The last thing Lilly saw was the car coming straight toward her.

Authors NOTE!!!!!!!

I know you all probably all hate me! I am sorry that I skipped two months and I haven't updated in such a long time! Some "things" have been happening lately... If you want me to update, review!!!! And I know you probably hate me for making that happen!!! Also please tell me if you liked this chapter or not!!!


End file.
